Unexpected
by miss.taylornicole
Summary: Sakura and her three best friends tenten shikamaru and naruto all get sent to boarding school in japan only to meet some unlikely friends couple- sasusaku naruhina shikaIno nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Boarding School

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Sakura awoke to her alarm going off loudly. ugh! she moaned and rolled over rolling right onto the ground. Sakura stood and rubbed her now throbbing back.

_Cha! I just woke up and its already a bad day!_

She walked down her spiral stair case into the large kitchen, her long natural pink hair swaying with each step. She walked up to the kitchen counter and noticed a small note lying there. She picked it up and read it. _Sakura, me and your father had to go to the office. go ahead and make yourself breakfast we wont be back until 4" _Sakura sighed and sat the note back down. this was so typical of them. She quickly pushed that thought aside and focused on makeing breakfast. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured some orange juice in it. she then grabbed a poptart and sat down at the dining room table alone. thats when a slip of paper caught her eye

* * *

She reached over and picked it up. she flipped it around in her hand so that the front was faceing her. it read _"Konoha High Boarding Academy"_ "huh" she said speaking to the vacant room " Didnt my mom go there when she was around my age?" she sat the paper back where she found it and walked back upstairs and into her pink girlie bedroom. she looked at the clock. noon. Sakura decided to take a nap. She had to get all of the laziness out of her system before school started in two weeks.

* * *

"Sakura... Sakura honey?" Sakura awoke to her mom softly calling her name.

she glanced at her clock. 4 o'clock. "perfect timing" she muttered while getting up and stagering down the steps. Sakura waled into the main living room to see her parents sitting together on the couch. Sakura sat down in the recliner across from them.

"we have something we want to discuss with you" her mother said

"it partains your schooling arangments for your junior year" her father continued.

"what do you mean schooling arangments?" she asked. then she suddenly remembered that morning. the paper she found on the table.

"i" her mother said bringing Sakura back to reality. "well we" she said correcting herself as she glanced at her husband. "want you to attend_ Konoha High Boarding Academy_ in japan"

Sakura just sat there speechless

"i went there when i was your age" her mother said begining to babble. " oh its a wonderful academy. such nice people and the dorms are to die for. the teachers are very good people and-"

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly. she never argued with her parents so asking for them to explain themselves was odd for her.

"Why what?" her mother asked a bit shocked Sakura had inturupted her.

"Why do you want me to go?" she asked

"oh" Sakuras mom said. "Its because its my dream for you to attend this school"

"But my friends" Sakura said gripping the couch.

"Ask them to join you" Sakuras father said

"Really?!" she asked

"I dont see why not" he said.

"umm." Sakura said. "if I can get atleast one of my friends to come with me to Japan then okay.. I'll do it!" Sakura quickly took out her phone and texted her three closest friends. it said:** Hey! Meet me at the frozen yogurt place at seven. i have something important to tell you! **then she hit send and dashed upstairs to get ready.

At 6:30 exactly Sakura was dashing down the stairs with her car keys in hand ready to go. She dashed out into the drive way. "BYE" she called to her parents as she opened the door to her silver Ferrari. She jumped in and pulled out of the driveway. she had to tell her friends this important news.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Frozen Yogurt

Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto

"Hey guys thanks for comeing!" Sakura said waving at them. She spotted them sitting at booth towards the back. Shikamaru had his head on the table. _"cha!" _Sakuras innerself said_ "how can he just sleep at a time like this!"_ She looked over at her other friends Naruto and Tenten. They were sword battleing with plastic utensils. _"Everytime we all hangout i always end up baby sitting!" _

**Will you be quiet! **she thought to her innerself.

_"Well its true!"_ her innerself fired back

**Just stop talking! **Sakura thought

"umm Sakura?" a voice asked. Sakura looked down to see Naruto and Tenten looking up at her. "why are you just standing there?" it was Naruto who was the one speaking.

"Oh" Sakura said. "No reason, anyways why are you guys sitting all the way back here?"

"Well" Shikamaru said finaly bringing his head off the table. "We thought it would be best i mean you did say you have to talk to us and sence you didnt just text it to us or call us you had us all meet. We thought it must be important"

"Well your acurization is correct. its very important and it partains all of you" Sakura said. "But first lets get some frozen yogurt! i havent eaten sence breakfast! Sakura said suddenly realizeing how famished she actualy was.

"I was hopeing you would say that!" Tenten said smileing as she got out of the booth.

"Me to! Naruto said. "Im absolutly starving to death over here!" he moaned

"Alright" Shikamaru said being the last one out of the booth.

They all ordered their favorit flavors. Sakura got cheesecake, Tenten got berry blast, Skikamaru got Chocolate, and Naruto got Birthday cake. Then they all went to the topping bar to top their deserts. Sakura topped hers with penutbuter sauce, white chocolate chips, and a few gummy bears. Shikamaru got hot fudge and regular chocolate chips. Tenten got some carmel and but gummy bears and gummy worms on hers. and lastly Naruto put sprinkles, whipped cream, and hot fudge on his. they then payed and sat down.

"This is soooo good" Tenten said takeing a huge bite

"Oh i know. this is definetly the best place to get frozen yogurt in Hollywood California." Sakura added

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Naruto asked

"Oh right" Sakura mutered. she leaned in makeing everyone elsse do the same. "Well theres no easy way to say this so i guess I"ll just tell you.. You see my mom... and my dad, they said I... I... I have to go to boarding school in Japan! She finished quickly.

"WHAT" they all yelled.

"guys calm down!" Sakura said trying to calm all of her friends panick attacks.

"but we"ll never see you! why Japan? what about Hollywood?" they were all saying at the same time.

"guys just calm down!" she said again getting a bit impacient. They listened this time and stopped freaking out as much. "Thats not the only reason I asked you guys to meet me here" she said. "I was actualy hopeing that you guys would come with me so i dont have to go alone and not see you"

"Well theres no way you're going without me!" Naruto said "Count me in!"

"Me to!" Tenten said. "I hear that schools in Japan have awsome weapons programs!"

"Its a drag but i guess i'll go to" Shikamaru said through a yawn.

"Wow guys thanks so much!" Sakura said reaching out to her friends and pulling them into an awkward hug. "You guys are the best!"

"Yeah we get that alot." Naruto said smileing. They all laughed at that.

"Well.." Sakura said "Okay yeah.. Lets do it!"

"When do we leave?" Tenten asked.

"2 weeks" Sakura answered

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled. "Lets do this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Japan here we come!

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto

It had been two weeks sence that day Sakura meant her freinds at the frozen yogurt place and they all agreed to go to Japan with her. Now they were packing their suitcases in the trunk of Sakuras parents car and were getting ready to go.

"I'm gonna miss this place.." Sakura said looking at her mansion.

"Me to" Tenten said putting a arm around Sakura

"Yeah" Naruto added as he looked up at the sky.

"Well lets get in the car" Sakura said as she turned on her heel and headed toward the car. "Shikamaru is already in the car c'mon guys!" Naruto and Tenten turned and ran after her.

* * *

"Here we are gang." Sakuras dad said as he parked the car in the airport parking lot. Everyone quickly climbed out and got their suitcases. They went through all of the procedures that you have to go through to get to your flight which took much longer then expected. They were takeing a small privet jet to Japan that Sakuras parents had aranged for them. They dashed out to the runway so that they wouldnt miss it. Sakura handed her bags off to a man who was loading up the plane as did everyone else. she turned to face her parents

"Im going to miss you guys so much!" Sakura said hugging them.

"We're going to miss you to" They said smileing. "We love you"

"I love you guys to" Sakura said

"SAKURA WE HAVE TO GO!" Naruto yelled from the plane.

"Okay Naruto!" _"Could he not see i was having an emotional moment with my parents! Cha!_

Sakura siged and backed away from her parents. She waved and sheepishly smiled at them. Then she turned and ran for her plane and her new life.

* * *

**On the plane-**

"finaly Sakura you took forever and a day out there" Naruto said closeing his eyes.

"Can i get a pillow?" Shikamaru asked a flight attendent who nodded and went to go fetch him one.

"Sakura! come sit with me!" Tenten called who was watching Sakura plot Naruto's death.

"huh?" Sakura asked looking at Tenten

"Come sit with me!" she said smileing.

"Oh okay". Sakura walked over and sat in the seat next to Tenten.

"is it gonna be a long flight?" Tenten asked

"Yeah about 10 and 1/2 hours." Sakura answered

"Well" Naruto said as the plane began to take off down the runway "JAPAN! HERE WE COME!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Arival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Finaly! We made it to Japan!" Sakura yelled. The private plane had just touched its wheels to the ground and was slowing its pace as it grew closer to the area where it was to let the four of them off.

"Good! I'm not sure how much longer I could have waited!" Tenten said getting up and stretching.

"I'll wake up Shikamaru" Naruto said as the planes door opened and they were told they could exit. Sakura and Tenten got out and got everyones bags as Naruto practicly dragged Shikamru out of the plane. _"Cha! Why is he so lazy! Its a quarter past 1 in the morning and because of his slowness its gonna take us 5 hours to get through the airport and to our car!"_

"Sakura c'mon! Lets just get this over with. We have a couple days before we start boarding school and we need to get a hotel room! I hear they book fast around here. Especialy this time of year!" Tenten called

"Comeing!" Sakura yelled back as she grabbed her suitcases and took off after her friend.

* * *

"Finaly we're through the airport." Naruto sighed. They all agreed and began looking for the car Sakuras parents had bought and aranged for to be dropped off here. Sakura sighed. She hated doing this but it was to dark to find the car. She pressed the panic button. Imedietly she heard the beeping.

"There!" She said running for it with everyone hot on her heals. The car was a black Scourpion. They all climbed in and went to find a hotel. After checking six hotels they finaly came across a Holiday Inn just three blocks from their new school that had two open rooms.

"We need two days and three nights" Sakura said politley handing over her pink credit card her parents had given their responsible daughter as a parting gift. She had all access to her parents bank accounts.

"Here you are!" The woman said smileing as she handed Sakura her credit card and two room keys. Sakura turned and handed a key to Naruto and went outside to bring in their luggage.

Once the girls were settled into their room and the boys were accross the hall, settled into their room, the four slept.

* * *

"Ugh" Sakura groaned as she rolled over. Suddenly she remembered where she was. Sakura quickly sat up and looked around the room Tenten was still sleeping. The clock read 2pm. Sakura sighed and layed back down she Would do her sight seeing another day.

* * *

The four had been in Japan for one ful day now. It was Friday which meant that tomorow they had to check into school. ( the reason being they have to check in Friday is because the school likes to let the kids settle in so they dont have to imediatly start classes and school work)

"What do you wanna do today guys?" Tenten asked as she walked into the hotel rooms liveing room carrying a tray of cereal for everyone and a jug of milk.

"Lets go to the mall to get some cute accesories to go with our school uniforms!" Sakura said smileing.

"What a drag" Shikamaru muttered.

"You said it" Naruto agreed.

"Hey!" Who invited you anyways!" Sakura snapped.

"Thats fine by me! Me and shikamru are probably just gonna hang out here"

"Alright fine" Tenten said. The girls stood up and cleaned up their cereal and got ready in less then an hour. They quickly headed off to the mall. It was already two and they had to get up early tomorow. They had to be in bed by eight.

* * *

"These accesories are so cute!" Sakura said as she opened the hotel room door

"Oh i know! I cant wait to wear them! We're going to look so cute!" Tenten beamed

"Well" Sakura said yawning "We have a big day ahead of us. Lets get some rest"

* * *

**Authors Note- Thankyou to everyone whos taken the time out of their busy scheduals to read my story or stories. You guys are the only reason why i'm even continueing this story. It still has a lot of chapters left so if you enjoy this fanfic then excited because the next chapter is when things really start to get good. Anyways thanks again. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Roommates**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

"Alright guys lets go to boarding school!" Sakura said as they pulled out of the hotel parking lot after checking out. It was 7:30 am. They had to check into the school by 8 am and they were very close so they would make it in plenty of time.

"I'm so excited!" Tenten said smileing. "I wonder what the unifroms will look like?"

"UNIFORMS?" Naruto yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNIFORMS!"

"What a drag" Skikamaru muttered

"Naruto calm down! You are going to make me have an accident!" She said at her annoying friend

"Didn't we teel you?" Tenten asked. "You see the school is very strict about what students wear to class. But on weekends, days off, and after class is out you can pretty much wear whatever"

"I guess thats not that bad" Naruto said

"We're here guys! Sakura said as she parked the car in the student parking lot. She got out of the car. The other four did the same. They all grabbed their luggage and walked up to the gate. They gave a man standing at the gate their names. He went through a long list and finaly located all of their names and let them in.

They all stopped and looked around.

"The area was extremely big surrounded by a brick wall which had several entrance and exit gates. There were two very tall, evenly height buildings, one slightly shorter building that was in between the two even buildings, and several one to two story buildings scattered around connected by wide walkways. In the center of all this there was a small pond surronded by short trees and picnic tables. Out in the distance away from the other buildings their was a large castle like structure, but not large enough to be a real castle. The headmaster most likely resided there.

The four then hurried off to the main offices that the man directed them to go to. That was the building in between the two even building

* * *

"Hi I'm Shizune. how may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked them. she had short, dark hair and bland clothes.

"I hope our uniforms don't look like that!" Sakura whispered to Tenten. Tenten smiled at the coment.

"We need to know our dorm rooms." Naruto said

"Okay. Names please? One at a time." Shizune said smileing politely.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Your number is B7 boys dormatory. Let me explain how this works. You see B is which floor. So sence B is the second letter in the alphabet your floor number is 2. And 7 is your room number. So obviously that means your room 7 on floor 2. Do you all understand?" She asked.

They all nodded as Naruto moved so Tenten cold step up.

"Tenten kutsilyo"

"D4 girls dormatory"

"Okay!" Tenten said stepping back for Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Yours is C3 boys dormatory"

"What a drag. Three flights of stairs everyday"

Sakura jumped up to the desk.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Yours is F8"

"Got it!" Sakura said

"So here are your keys" Shizune said handing them all keys to their dorm rooms. "I hope you all leave with good experiences here! The girls is to the left and boys to the right" She said waveing.

They all waved back and walked outside. The boys then split off from the girls after makeing plans to meet by the pond the next day at one. Sence the next day was Saturday they wouldn't have school.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me here Sakura" Tenten said. They were standing outside Tenten's dorm room.

"No problume! Anyways good luck with your roommate!"

"You to!" Tenten said as she walked in her dorm. "See you tommorow"

Sakura turned and sighed as she walked up the stairs to floor F

* * *

"Helllo?" Tenten called looking around. Suddenly a girl came out of the closet. Tenten gasped.

"O-oh sorry" Did I-I scare you?" She asked looking at Tenten. She had long dark hair and white eyes.

"No i'm fine" Tenten said smileing. "I'm Tenten"

"I'm Hinata" The shy lookng girl said.

Tenten smiled. She felt so lucky to have such a nice roommate

* * *

Sakura put the key in and turned it opening the door. She stepped in and saw a girl with a long blonde ponytail unpacking a purple suit case and putting her things in a dresser drawer. She then looked up to see Sakura.

"Oh my God hi!" She said jumping up and running over to Sakura. "I'm Ino Yamanaka! Whats your name?"

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura said a little suprised by how out there this girl was.

"I love your hair! Is it dyed or natural?" She asked.

"Natural" she answered

"Cool! let me show you around even though there isn't much to see!"

Sakura smiled as Ino kept talking. She could tell her and this girl were going to get along.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow Shikamaru" Naruto said as he turned and walked toward his room.

"What a drag!" He said as he continued up the staires to floor C.

Naruto walked over to his room and opened the door. Nobody was in there. It was totaly empty. Naruto sighed and sat down on a bed. He didn't feel like unpacking. He really just wanted to wait for his roommate to see who it was. He suddenly heard girl voices outside the door. The door opened and a guy qucikly came in and shut the door behind him.

Naruto stood up.

The boy turned around.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?!" Naruto asked amazed that this person was standing infront of him.

Sasuke Uchiha was heir to a very wealthy family that ran Uchiha inc. He was also known for his looks and charm. Everyone with a life knew who he was. He currently lived in Japan but he is American. Even Naruto knew who he was.

"Yeah I am" He muttered.

"Oh well I'm Naruto!"

"Hn" he said as he claimed the other bed.

Naruto wasn't sure about this guy but he could tell it would be a fun year.

* * *

"Hey i'm Neji" the boy said as Shikamaru walked in.

"I'm Shikamaru"

"Well I'm going to unpack and then we'll get the whole "getting to know eachother" thing later" Neji said

"Yeah" Shikamru agreed.

_This guy was is alright._ shikamaru thought

* * *

**Authors Note- Sorry it took so long to finish this but I was haveing major writers block and then I had it all typed out but it got deleted, so I had to completaly re-type it. Oh and I realize thats not Tentens Actual last name. I have no clue what her last name is. As far as I know there is no known last name for her. if you know it review and tell me please! Anyways R&R!**


End file.
